Her pet needs a lover
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Matching making Illyria style. Spike is moping and Illyria is sick of it. There's only person that will get Spike out of this funk.


**Illyria the matchmaker**

"She must be a formidable creature, this Buffy. You are afraid of her." Illyria stated bluntly. "I guess I am" he agreed but silently added "but not for the reasons you think."

Spike did not give Illyria enough credit. The emotion was palpable to the God King and she decided there and then that she would fetch this Buffy from wherever she resided and bring her to the half breed. He was clearly pining away and this would not do. She could not stand this grief any longer.

Buffy opened the door of her apartment and was stunned to see a woman in a cat suit and blue hair.

The woman tilted her head in the way that reminded Buffy of a bird. "Are you Buffy?"

Buffy was immediately wary. This woman didn't look like someone to be trifled with.

"I might be." The Slayer crossed her arms. "Who are you?"

"How dare you ask me a question? I - Illyria, God king. I am a merciful God and I will stay my hand for my pet's sake."

"Your pet?"

"Yes - The white haired one named Spike. He talks of you often. I can feel the emotion and it disgusts me."

Buffy's heart stopped at the mention of her former lover's name. "Spike's dead."

Illyria looked puzzled. "He's a vampire. Of course he's dead."

Anger welled up inside and she aimed a punch right the woman right in the face. Illyria caught her hand before it could connect. You would think Buffy would know from experience it wasn't wise to try and take on a god.

Illyria picked her up and slammed her against the wall. "You insignificant, puny human. You dare to lay a finger on me – a being that has been around for centuries."

The god let her go and Buffy caught her breath. "What do you want?" she hissed.

"I want to take you to Spike. He misses you."

"You want to kill me?"

"I wish you to come with me to Los Angeles."

"All that's left of Spike is a pile of dust at the bottom of Sunnydale."

Illyria shook her head. "I just left him in Los Angeles. The one named Angel and he were fighting when I left."

Could this crazy women be telling the truth? There was a hope springing in her chest. But if Spike truly was back then why didn't he call. However, Buffy knew she had managed to be brought back from the dead twice and if anyone was stubborn enough to defy the odds it would be her vampire.

Determined, she rang Angel's cell and waited for him to pick up.

"Is Spike there with you in LA?"

The silence on the other end of the phone spoke volumes.

"Buffy-" Angel began.

Buffy cut across him. "Don't tell him I'm coming. I'm going to kick his scrawny, pale ass."

Angel made a gulping noise. "How did you find out? Was it Andrew?"

"Andrew!" Buffy exploded. "Andrew knew about this and didn't tell me. I'm going to wring his neck. I'd expect secrets from you. You always thought you knew best."

"Spike asked him to stay quiet as far as I know. If you want to blame anyone blame Spike. He uh seemed quite fond of Spike for some reason."

Buffy snorted, "Don't you think that you'll get off likely either. No doubt you were happy to play along in order to protect poor Buffy. Of course it had nothing to do with jealousy."

"I'm not jealous of Spike."

Buffy slammed down the phone. Two vampires would be lucky to still be undead when she was done with them.

Illyria was nodding approvingly, "I may have been wrong about you, Slayer. You are quite bloodthirsty. But I won't tolerate you damaging my pet too much."

"Your pet," Buffy squeaked. "What does that mean exactly? Cos I have a history of getting rid of hell gods after they lay their hands on my vampire."

That may not be entirely true but Buffy wasn't going to let the smurf intimidate her.

Illyria smiled and it was more like a macabre grin. "I like you. I think I see what my pet sees in you. Come Buffy and reacquaint yourself with your mate."

"Mate?" Buffy spluttered.

Buffy stormed through the Wolfram and Hart building scattering employees as she walked. Illyria had taken her to Spike's apartment, however he was nowhere to be seen. Buffy waited for fifteen minutes before deciding to make her way to Wolfram and Hart instead. Even If Spike wasn't there she could take some of her aggression out on Angel. Of course, it was possible both vampires could be hiding from her wrath. She found Angel's office rather easily but was floored when she saw Harmony at reception.

"Hello, Buffy," she said before dropping the phone she was holding. "Buffy what the hell are you doing here? Are you here for Blondie Bear?"

Buffy's glare would have quailed another vampire, but this was Harmony and she was too stupid. Spike better not have taken up with the vacuous bimbo again.

There was some incomprehensible noise coming from the receiver in her hand.

"Hang on, sir." Harmony rolled her eyes. "The biggest thing has just happened. I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"Of course I'm here for Spike. And since when did you start calling him Blondie Bear again?"

"Oh that!" The vampire batted her hand. "It was just the one time. Undue influence you know. I've discovered a thing called self-respect and if I was my proper self I never would have fallen for his seduction." She gave her a sheepish grin. "It didn't end well. I tried to kill him."

"He does have the effect on people," Buffy said darkly.

"So – you've nothing to worry about," Harmony said chirpily.

"Good." Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Where the hell is he?"

"Angel's office."

Before Harmony could utter another word Buffy marched over the office bearing the plate "Angel CEO". She flung the door open and Spike swivelled around in the chair.

"Peaches –" he began before noticing his mistake. "Buffy."

She advanced on him while he did his best imitation of a fish.

She punched him in the nose, "That's for not letting me know you were back, you thoughtless asshole."

"Buffy, you're really here," he said. "Kind of figured this would be how it would go once I worked up the courage."

He looked like a kicked puppy and her anger melted a little. He was here—real and undead before her. She finally had a chance to tell him how she felt about him.

"I mourned you, Spike."

"I'm sorry, luv. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Yes you do," she said softly. "But you'd be wrong you stupid idiot. I meant what I said that day."

"You do?" He got off the chair and moved closer to her.

She nodded.

"Say it again," he pleaded.

"I love you." She prodded his chest. "I love you, Spike. God knows why, because you're a pain in the ass and a complete jerk, not to mention your potty mouth."

Spike put a finger to her lips, "Stop - you're ruining the moment."

The both stood there smiling goofily at one another. Buffy looked at his lips and wet her own with her tongue. She had to feel those lips against hers again. He made no move to kiss her just starred at her parted lips in a dazed manner. She closed the distance between them and crushed his lips to her own. He grabbed her arms roughly and held her so tight to him she thought she might not be able to breathe again. Then again maybe it was her heart stopping in her chest. No man had ever made her feel that way except him. Once they broke apart to allow her breathe. She didn't dare break apart from his embrace.

"Love you too, Buffy. Love you so much."

This time he initiated the kiss as he met her lips again. Tongue and teeth and lips clashed. Buffy pulled away after a few blissful moments remembering where they were. The middle of Angel's office probably wasn't the place for reunion sex and she knew if he kept on kissing her like that then she would start tearing off his clothes and her own.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private?"

Spike rolled his tongue in his teeth and she couldn't the pleasurable tingle. "Don't know, luv. I quite like the idea of taking you on Peaches desk." He kissed her on the jaw. "And then on Angel's chair." This time there a kiss to the throat.

"You're such a pig. I should be concerned that Angel is featuring so heavily in your fantasies." She watched him squirm with satisfaction. "I thought that was just me," she whispered in his ear.

Spike almost dropped her with that comment. "Oi."

Buffy couldn't keep up the pretence any longer and started to laugh. Spike's lip twitched a little before he too started to chuckle. The pair's laughter died down after a few moments. A high pitched laugh from a certain busty vampire reminded Buffy of one more thing she needed to straighten out.

She moved away from him and crossed her arms. "So Harmony again?"

Spike's face fell. "Oh that?"

She kicked him on the shin.

"Ow !"

His eyes brightened. "Oh you're jealous. No need to worry. There's only one crazy homicidal bint for me. She couldn't hold a candle to you."

"I would have aimed higher, but I have plans for that part of your anatomy."

Spike's smirk became ever more pronounced. "Are you sure you don't want to get down and dirty here?"

"Seriously, Spike, I want to go somewhere private where we can't be disturbed."

"I have an apartment," he said.

"I know." She smirked at his confusion.

"How did you know?"

"It's a long story. Know a very tall smurf with a love of leather?"

The end.


End file.
